


The Ham-Ham Riders and the Pit Crew

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Hamster AU, Hamtaro AU, Other, Pet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ths is the story of the Ham-Ham Riders. Three hamsters that are the pets of the famous Kamen Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ham-Ham Riders and the Pit Crew

http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=50760143

My name is Mach and my owner's name is Gou Shijima. He is a butt kicking super hero named Kamen Rider Mach. Hence my name. Gou takes photos in his free time and I always get to go with him. Sometimes I even get to be in the pictures. It is lots of fun and I always get sunflower seeds as a reward. But sometimes when Gou goes out somewhere I sneak out of my cage to meet my friends. We have a secret base underground that we call the Ham-Ham Pit where we solve crimes and mysteries for other hamsters.

One of my friends is named Top Gear and his owner name is Shinnosuke Tomari. He is a detective for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Special Cases Division. Oh and he is also a butt kicking super hero named Drive. We just call him Gear or Top depending on his mood. When Gear get his mind in top gear (pun very much intended) there is no stopping him from solving a case. Then there is Shinigami...Chase's hamster. Gou hates Chase because he is a icky roidmude that he and Shinnosuke are suppoused to destroy. I don't even know why Top Gear let him in the Pit to begin with. maybe Shinnosuke's trust has rubbed off on him. Oh well I might as well live to learn with him. No matter how much he irks me.

 

I guess I shall also introduce the other members of the Ham-Ham Pit. First we have my elder sister Justice and her owner is my owners older sister Kiriko. She always makes sure I stay our of the rider business and out of harms way. I keep telling her that I can so kick Roidmude butt if I wanted to. But she forbids me to go with Gou on dangerous missions. Then we have Beaker Miss.Rinna's hamster. He takes his research very seriously and he is the one who provides me, Top Gear and Shinigami with our awesome crime fighting gear. We have similar belts like our owners do so we can also transform into riders. Beaker has called us the Ham-Ham Kamen Riders but I like Ham-Ham Riders more. Oh I almost forgot there is Otaku who is Kyu-chan's hamster. He is kind of wierd like his owner and I htink he secretly keeps pictures of Justice in his cage. Ew. Then we have Officer Otta's hamster. Badge is kind of an old timer but he has helped us solve a lot of cases. And by that I mean none. I mean I guess he tries his best...but sometimes he gets in the way.

 

And then we have the chief's hamster. His name is Superstition....because he believes in stuff like lucky colors and all that. Heh I guess it is true. Hamsters can be much like their owners.

Well that's all I have to say really. This is Mach signing off


End file.
